Perfect
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek must help his sixteen year old self when he's sent back then by Charming's teenage self in an effort to rewrite the future but he must help his teen self stand up to his evil father and jerks at high school if he's ever gonna grow up to be cool...
1. Alone but not for Long

Perfect 

A/N- Hey guys it's me Pricat. This fic is a little emo but it was inspired by the song Perfect by Simple Plan. I imagined what Shrek was like as a teen and it clicked in my head. I hope you enjoy it. This is for Inyashanaruto365

It was another lonely night at the cave for Shrek. He was sixteen. His Dad had gone off to the pub with his buddies and had left him alone until dawn again. His Mom… had left after his birthday. His father's ways had finally got to her and she'd ran off with some other guy. "_Sometimes I wish I had a different Dad, one who's not ashamed of me for who I am." _The teen thought as he read books lying on his bed while listening to punk music.

His father was ashamed of him because he didn't want to hurt people or terrorize a village. He just wanted to live in peace. "_But to him if you don't wanna be like him, the whole family shuns ya." _He mused as he stopped reading.

He'd tried to end himself after his father started being ashamed of him but failed. His only escape was sweet dreaming. High school didn't help either. The jocks beat the hell out of him and the cheer leaders avoided him. But in his dreams he saw himself as an adult with a family and friends who didn't hate him and a wife with red hair and a long braid who loved him for who he was. He wasn't sure what the dreams meant but they gave him hope that one day he would no longer be the one that ashamed the family.

But he was unaware of what Fate had in store for him. A blond haired teen was shocked after looking into a crystal ball his Fairy Godmommy had shown him revealing his future. "I must stop that ogre before he becomes an adult and stops me from becoming King!" Charming yelled. He was seventeen but was dense and loved wearing leotards and ballet. He had blue eyes. He'd been living with his Fairy Godmother as long as he could remember. He smiled evilly as he looked at Shrek in the crystal ball...

Twenty five years up to the present day...

Shrek woke up in the middle of the night sweating. He'd had a flashback of himself when he was the same age as Artie. "Honey what's wrong?" Fiona asked him sleepily. "Nothing honey. Just a bad dream." he answered but he felt weird as he lay his head back on the pillow. He then glowed and vanished from sight.

He woke up hearing somebody screaming and opened his eyes... to see his teenage self freaking out at him. "W-What's going on? Who're ya? I've got a cross bow and I'm not afraid to use it!" the teen said worriedly. Shrek chuckled at his teenage self. "Yeah right! I know you wouldn't do it. I'm too good hearted to hurt anyone." he told him. "How do you know that?" teenage Shrek asked nervously trying to be brave but the fear was showing on his face. "I know... because I'm you, your adult self." Shrek answered the teen. The ogre teen gasped in shock and fainted. Shrek sighed as he dragged his teenage body into the bed. "Man I've changed a lot since I was sixteen! Maybe I can help my teenage self stand up to Dad and the losers at Duloc High but I've gotta be careful in case I mess up the present." he whispered as he waited for his teenage self to wake up...


	2. Together

Perfect 

A/N- Here comes more just for inyashanaruto365 and all the Shrek fans!

Ch 2

Shrek's teenage self woke up confused. "_I had the most weirdest dream. I dreamt my adult self from the future showed up."_ He thought but then he saw his adult self smile at him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt ya. I was with my wife in my swamp house when I vanished and when I woke up, I found myself here in our room." Shrek explained to his teenage self. The kid calmed down but was confused. "You mean when I'm older, my life gets better? I get brave and Dad isn't around? Tell me more!" he asked his adult self.

Shrek was worried. "_I'm not sure about telling him about the future. He might not understand. But… maybe it might help him hearing it."_ He thought as his teenage self looked excited. "Alright I'll explain. When you're me, things are a little rough until you meet a donkey running from a midget lord's guards. After that the fun begins and your life changes and you… find True Love in an unexpected princess." He answered calmly. "Wow! That is so cool! I… never knew so much would happen to me. Is that what my dreams mean? They're showing me my destiny!" teenage Shrek said excitedly but his happiness was burst by footsteps. "Shrek! Get up before I come in there and pound ya!" they heard somebody yell. Shrek then saw his teenage self shiver at the voice. "Dad's still his evil, tyrannical self, right?" he asked. His teenage self nodded in worry.

"I've... gotta go to school. You better hide before Dad sees. I don't want you to get into trouble." he replied. Shrek followed him. "Are you insane? If Dad sees you, he'll flip!" the teen told his adult self. Shrek sighed at that. "I'm coming with ya. Let's just say I'm gonna help ya stand up to those jerks at high school and Dad." he said to him. Teenage Shrek looked shocked. "You'd help me? But the others would hurt ya." the teen told him nervously. "Don't worry, I'll take my chances. Besides I'm looking forward to kicking some jock butt." Shrek told him as they walked into the village. Adult Shrek had wrapped a cloak around him so that nobody would freak out if they saw him and his teen self together. But Adult Charming had gotten here too and was helping his teen self too but for evil. Adult Shrek watched as jocks approached his teen self. "Look! It's the swamp freak! What're you gonna do? Make another disgusting creme brulee loser?" they cackled. Teenage Shrek felt like he was gonna cry but his adult self was angry. He then grabbed two of the jocks by their necks. "W-Who're you?" they asked afraid. "Don't you remember me? I'm the guy you just picked on. I'm not a loser just because I like cooking instead of being bone heads like you guys." he yelled as he stuffed them in a vacant locker. His teenage self laughed at that. "Cool! You scared them stupid. Let's get something to eat." he said as they walked into the cafetaria.

Adult Shrek then saw his teenage self stare daggers at Snowgre and smiled. "Don't worry. He thinks he's so hot right now but he'll be the loser when we're adults." he told him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked him. "He'll be in an ice castle being a pet to a family of giants while I'll have a family." he answered. Teenage Shrek then saw his adult self stare at another table where Charming and his adult self were sitting drinking lattes. "He did bad stuff to you, didn't he? Tell me about that girl you'd say I'd be in Love with." he asked him. Adult Shrek saw him get gushy over a cheer leader. It was Fiona. "Her name is Fiona. I'm guessing that's her. I never knew she was a cheer leader." he replied. "You mean I get the girl of my dreams! Yes!" Teenage Shrek exclaimed to him. Only he was confused. "How does someone like her fall for an ogre like me?" he asked him. "Let's just say she's different at night like when the sun goes down." Adult Shrek told him. Charming's teen self scowled seeing them together. "Don't worry. We'll get them soon enough. I know Shrek. He'll do anything to save Fiona." He said to him. "But it won't work. It'll only affect teenage him, not his adult self." Charming's teen self asked him worried...

"Don't worry. It'll work. First we attack his teenage self, then we stab the adult self in the back, shattering his soul. Everybody has their weakness." he replied smiling...


	3. Guardian Angel

Perfect 

A/N- Here's some more for my friends and especially inyashanaruto365. This chapter is pretty funny with Shrek trying to get his teenage self to talk to Fiona without freaking out or stammering.

Itchy polki pitch

Listen to the witch.

You will meet a knight

Who'll you defeat in a fight

Then you'll meet a donkey who

Takes you to a princess far uglier than you.

- William Steig, Shrek!

Ch 3

Shrek watched as his teenage self was in the Boy's Room gathering up his courage to talk to Fiona. He could tell the kid hadn't talked to a girl before. "Maybe this isn't a good idea." He said. "No it's not man. You're just a little nervous, that's all. Close your eyes and focus. Tell me what you love about her." Shrek replied to his teenage self.

He watched as his teen self closed his eyes. "I love her eyes, the way they sparkle when she looks at me, when she beat up the jocks on my first day at Duloc High, her personality." He replied. Shrek watched as his teenage self opened his eyes. "Wow that's a lot of things. Have you ever told her this?" Adult Shrek asked curiously.

"No. Whenever I see her, I go all weird and stammer when I try to talk to her and the jocks start on me." He answered. "_I've got my work cut out for me. But if I can get Artie a girl, I can get my teenage self what he wants."_ Adult Shrek thought as he watched him drink Pepsi.

"You'd better be careful with that stuff." Shrek told him. "Why? It's just Pepsi. It won't hurt me." his teenage self asked him. "Because that stuff is lethal to ogre bowels making us do fire belches and farts." Shrek answered his teenage self. "How do you know that?" teenage Shrek asked. "Because Snowgre dared me to drink a six pack of it in Chemistry class and I caused massive damage to the lab." he explained. His teenage self went off to Chemistry but Snowgre stopped him. "You look thirsty. Here. Take this." he said as he gave him a six pack of Coke. Shrek's teenage self cackled at this. "Time for some fun!" he told him as he downed all six cans in his throat. Snowgre watched as his cousin walked in. He was feeling really weird as he sat down.

But while Adult Shrek was trying to find Charming, he heard a massive explosion come from the Chemistry lab and ran towards it. He saw a fire crew using hoses and his teenage self walking out with charred skin and a few burns around his mouth, "Oh crap! I can't believe Snowgre got me twice!" he muttered under his breath. His teenage self saw Fiona run off upset. "You okay?" Adult Shrek asked his teenage self. "No. She'll never talk to me again and it's my fault! No wonder my Dad hates me!" he said running off with him following him. He felt sorry for the kid.

Later they were back in the cave in his teenage self's room. He watched as the teen came through the door. His right eye was purple and swollen. "Dad found out what happened in the Chemistry lab, huh? Don't listen to him. He doesn't know how wonderful we are because he cares about getting druNk and picking fights with hunters." Shrek reassured him gently hugging the teen. He then felt better. "Thanks man.

Will I remember you once I'm an adult? It's just you're the only one who thinks I'm cool." teenage Shrek asked worried. "I'm not sure because... you're gonna be me." Adult Shrek answered softly... This scared the teen more than his Dad.


	4. Helping his Teenage Son

Perfect 

A/N- More for inyashanaruto365

Ch 4

Charming's teen self then saw his adult self walk towards him with somebody following him. It was a teenage feline assassin. He was wearing black boots, a black cape, a black hat with a yellow feather in it and carried a sword. "Who's that you've brought?" teenage Charming asked his adult self.

"He's a hunter, the best. He's gonna take of our… situation." He answered him. "Si senor but you never mentioned taking care of ogres. I'm… just a little worried." Puss told them. "Don't worry. A few bags of coins should take care of things." Charming's teenage self. "_I'm not sure about this. There's something familiar about these guys that makes me think this is wrong but I need the money. Doris'll kick me out of the pub if I don't pay the rent." _He thought as he went along with them. He then saw them stop at the cave Shrek and his Dad lived in.

"They live in there." Charming's adult self told Puss. But as he was about to enter the cave, somebody stopped him. "Who dares stop me Puss?" he asked angrily. But he was shocked to see himself face him. "Don't worry amigo. I'm you as an adult. What Charming is making you do is wrong. When you grow up to become me, you'll be amigos with that ogre kid and have to argue a lot with a donkey." he explained gently. Teenage Puss sighed as he put his sword away. "Okay but those two prince guys aren't going to pay me unless I do this." teenage Puss told him. "Don't worry amigo. I've got this." Adult Puss replied. Teenage Puss watched as he lunged at Charming and attacked him and stole the bags of gold from them. "Come on! We'll be safe in here!" he told his teen self as they entered the cave through the window. Shrek smiled when he saw Puss with his teenage self. "Hola boss! I'm glad you're okay! Fiona was getting worried about you when Donkey and I couldn't find you." he told him. "Sorry about that that. I wonder if... you can help me with something. My teen self needs to win Fiona's teen heart but he's finding it hard." he explained.

Both Puss and his teenage self laughed at that. "So your teen self is trying to woo a lady? No problem. We'll help." Puss answered smiling. He felt good to be back with his friend. Only Charming's adult self had gone into the future and had recruited some help. "Are you ready to help me?" he asked Shrek's eldest son Meatballs. "Yes I am." the fifteen year old replied. Charming's teen self gasped in worry. Was he being replaced? "No you're not being replaced. I had a feeling Puss would fail. His adult self showed up and convinced him to not go through with it. Meatballs is going to help us take care of his father." Charming's adult self explained. Meatballs smiled. He had messy brown hair and a goatee on his chin. He was feeling oppressed by being in his father's shadow. This was the way to end it.

Puss watched as Shrek's teenage self met him. He seemed afraid. "Don't hurt me!" he said freaking out. Shrek sighed. "Don't worry. Puss won't slay ya. When you're me, you and him are friends after a little misunderstanding on King Harold's part." he explained to the teen. He then calmed down. "Sorry about that." he told the feline. "It's okay. It happens." Puss's teen self told him. Puss then saw sadness in his ogre friend's eyes. "What's wrong mi amigo? You haven't looked that upset since Meatballs wrecked your chair." Puss asked him. Shrek sighed before going on. "It's... just helping my teen self is bringing back memories, painful ones and as soon as he and Fiona meet, the very worst one will happen." he explained. Puss understood. "I'm sure he'll understand." Puss replied gently. Charming and his teenage self laughed as Meatballs played with a sword. They were using his anger to control him. He then left them and went to the cave where Shrek and his teenage self were.

Shrek 's teen self was worried when he saw Meatballs in the room. "Hello father. Miss me?" he said holding the sword to teenage Shrek's throat. "What do you want? I can help you. Just let him go!" Shrek told him. Meatballs cackled as he let go of his father's teen self and approached Adult Shrek. "Can you let me be myself without forcing me to live your life?" he asked angrily, his eyes blood shot from many sleepless nights. "You should die Dad after what you did. When Mom couldn't find you, she started crying and kept a tight leash on me and my siblings. Why did you leave? WHY?" He yelled at him. Shrek was getting freaked by this. He needed to calm his son down. He then noticed something. It was a micro chip on Meatball's shoulder. Charming had put it there to control Meatballs and make him hurt those he loved through anger. Shrek then got an idea. "Puss cut that chip off Meatball's shoulder! It's the only thing that'll stop him!" Shrek yelled. Puss understood as he did it. After the chip came off, Meatballs looked confused and fell into Shrek's arms. "Daddy I'm sorry. I never meant it. Please... forgive me." he said his eyes closed in sleep.

Puss saw the worry in Shrek's eyes as they watched him put his teenage son in bed. "I forgive you." he whispered as he kissed him on the fore head... Puss then cried a little as well as his teenage self. It reminded them of their father who'd left them. Shrek's teenage self was very quiet as he watched the scene but ran off...


End file.
